Thor is becoming a GIRL!
by Dream Guardian King Allen
Summary: Reaction to finding out that Thor is going to be a girl in the comics. This is also Thor's reaction to the situation as well.


**Dream Guardian King Allen: This is just a quick one-shot based off of a Facebook post. This is a reaction to the news of Thor becoming a girl in the upcoming comic books. With Disney owning Marvel and Thor's father is a king, and Thor now becoming a girl that makes Thor a Disney Princess. OH THE HUMANITY! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO THE MIGHTY THOR!**

It was a quiet afternoon at Avengers Tower; Hawkeye was sharping his arrows when his phone beeped signaling an email. Hawkeye put down his arrow and looked at the email, "Oh, this is just rich, I got show this to Thor."

Thor on the other hand was locked in combat with the Hulk to see which of them was the strongest. Surprising to say was that the training room was getting trashed. Then Hawkeye stepped in and called out, "Hey Goldilocks got something to show you."

"Kind of busy here Hawkeye, what is it?" asked Thor as he smashed Hulk's face with his hammer.

"It is news about your character in the comics they make about our lives," answered Hawkeye.

"Yeah what about it?" asked Thor as Hulk put him in a headlock.

"Let's just say, you need to change your name to 'Thorita,'" said Hawkeye as he brought out his phone.

"What are you talking," Thor didn't finish his statement as he looked at the phone and saw the news. In the comics, he was being recast, AS A WOMAN!

Hulk saw the picture and started laughing out at Thor's misery. "What's the matter Blondie, afraid to show your famine side," asked Hulk as he laughed some more.

"No need to, the artists did it for him," answered Hawkeye as he joined Hulk's rage laugh. Hulk patted Hawkeye on the back causing him to fall to the ground.

The fact that Thor was angry was an understatement, he was fuming. Thor summoned his hammer and blasted through the ceiling and punched a hole in the roof of the tower and flew away. "HULK! Did you just punch a hole in the tower's roof? I just had this place fixed," yelled Tony Stark.

"Wasn't me this time," answered Hulk.

"Then how else do you explain the multiple holes in my tower?"

"Wasn't Hulk, it was Thor, he flew out of here after I showed him an email I just got," said Hawkeye.

"What was the email?" asked Tony over the team comms, Hawkeye pressed a few buttons on his phone and forwarded the email to Tony. A few moments of silence passed before you could hear Tony laughing his butt off.

Thor was flying through the air faster than he ever had before, pure rage coursing through his veins. He flew all the way from New York to the Marvel Comic Headquarters on the east coast. Thor landed on the front of the building breaking the pavement as he did and walked inside. Thor walked up to the front desk slammed his hammer on it and demanded, "Where is the office of the writers of the Thor comic responsible for the female me?"

The receptionist shook in fear before typing some stuff on the computer and saying, "Office 617b."

Thor thanked the receptionist and made his way to the elevator, pressed the button, and got on the elevator when it arrived, "Hold that elevator," said voice as he rushed into the lift with Thor, revealing to be Stan Lee making his always need cameo. Stan saw who he was with and said, "Here about the female Thor news?"

"Aye."

"Good luck with that," said Stan as they made it to Thor's floor.

Thor exited the elevator and searched for office 617b with employees freezing in fear at the sight of the god of thunder walking in their office. Thor finally made it to his destination; he stood in front of the door of the office of those responsible for ruining his image. Thor then broke down the door off its hinges and the writers in the office were scared out of their wits as Thor comes in and says, "I would like a word with you about your choice of character change." A few moments later after loud noises of punches, smashed objects, and shattered glass; Thor left the building by flying out of the office window.

The entire office was trashed with the writers and a bruised state, one of them was hanging from the ceiling fan as it was lazily spinning. Stan Lee came in and saw the damage and looked at the writers and stated, "You know you should have expected this when you announced this decision of making Thor into a woman." The writers just groaned and passed out while Stan just walked away.

A few hours later Thor was back at Avengers Tower drinking a mug of ale while having a barrel of it right next to him. After he was done drinking that mug he refilled it with the contents of the barrel. Tony Stark was sitting next to Thor observing the god of thunder going through a breakdown. "Feel better now?"

"I'll let you know once I am no longer able to feel anything after drinking this barrel," answered Thor as he drank another mug.

Then out of nowhere, Deadpool comes in dressed like a mailman and says, "Telegram for Thor, it's from the Disney Princesses. It's an invitation to their next tea party since you are now technically a Disney Princess." Deadpool laughed at this but Thor threw his hammer to Deadpool's face making Deadpool crash through the window into the street below.

Thor's hammer returned to his hand as he continued drinking his ale, Tony just looked at the window and said, "You do realize you own me a new window right?"

"Want to join the annoying one out the window?" asked Thor. With this said Tony backed away and left Thor alone to drink his troubles away.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And there you have it, Thor's and my reaction to making Thor a woman. I have not been a fan of the Marvel series for very long, I only have watched the movies and the shows, but one thing I can say is that Thor should not be a woman since he is supposed to represent the god of thunder, not goddess. There is a difference, anyways let me know what you think of this story in the reviews, and also favorite it if you liked it. I'll see you all again in another one of my stories. Good night.**


End file.
